


What's the Safe Word?

by felicityollies



Series: The Summer of Love [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Oliver and Felicity come together to end a long dry spell and to treat Oliver to one of his favorite activities.





	What's the Safe Word?

**Author's Note:**

> olicity summer sizzle 2019 - ending a dry spell + mint chip as a code word
> 
> warning: this fic features pegging and if that is not your thing please move on

“What’s the safe word?” 

Oliver looked up at her from his place, kneeling on the floor. “Mint Chip.” 

Felicity smirked. “I like that one.” She stood before him in blood red, satin lingerie and matching heels.

She walked around him, admiring his physique. He swallowed thickly. He knelt there naked. His cock already hard with anticipation. He kept himself tall and taunt for her; his hands rest at his lower back just above his ass. Oliver was ready for this. He had been a good boy for her all week. He’d eaten all his meals and gone to his therapy session. When he had a bad day, he spoke about it to her. He had been a very good boy. He was sure of it. 

Felicity stopped behind him. She rubbed the outside of his ass with the cold tip of her stiletto. “This ass is mine.” 

He nodded. 

“What was that, pet?” 

“All yours, Ms. Smoak.” 

“That’s better. Mind your manners. I don’t want to have to punish you tonight.” She stood beside him and ran her fingers through his hair. “You’ve been exceptionally good this week.” 

He leaned into her touch. Oliver loved the feeling of her long nails against his scalp. The gentle tug of her fist twisted into hair. Every touch sent a shiver down his spine. 

“But do you deserve a real treat tonight.” She gripped his hair roughly and tugged his head to the side, giving her the entire length of his neck. “Do you?” 

He bit back a moan. “I only want to please you, Ms. Smoak.” 

She kissed his pulse point. 

“I want to feel good, but only if it pleases you.” 

She bit the same place she had kissed. He felt his dick throb with need. She sucked the spot, leaving a mark. He loved it when she did that. He loved being marked as hers. Everyone needed to know he was a taken man. That his wife was willing to mark his body this way. He shivered again. 

“Do you know what I offer you?” 

“Yes,” he moaned. 

She finally let go of his hair and reached down to grab his ass, her nails digging into his flesh. “I will truly make this mine tonight.” 

“God yes, Ms. Smoak. All yours.” 

She released him, leaving him there alone. He felt empty without her touch. He wanted more. It was almost a punishment when she did this to him. He wasn’t allowed to move, to search her out. Oliver must sit there, kneeling tall and wait for his wife to return to him. She was always quiet too. He hated it, but he knew what he had to do. His treat was coming. And soon he would be too. 

Felicity took an extra few minutes gathering what she needed. He knew without a sliver of a doubt, she was standing at least a foot behind him, watching him, waiting for him to crack. He gripped his wrist a little harder and waited for her to return to his side. 

“My, you are being a good boy,” she purred. 

Oliver felt nerves bubbling up in his stomach. They hadn’t done this for awhile. They hadn’t had sex in awhile. Between the baby, her work with the company, and his mental health recovery they were busy people. No, he couldn’t be nervous right now. He was happy to be ending a dry spell. Especially like this. It was his treat for doing so well. They were reconnecting. 

Felicity broke the scene for a moment. “Where are you at?” she whispered. 

He swallowed. “Green. I’m okay. Just nervous.” 

“I know it’s been awhile, but if it becomes too much you know what to say.” 

“Mint Chip.” He nodded. 

Felicity smiled and kissed his forehead. “Good boy,” she said and the scene was instantly set again. “On your hands and knees.” 

Oliver obeyed immediately. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and saw his favorite toy strapped to her body. It was long, thick, and rubber. It vibrated at six speeds and included a piece which vibrated inside of her and against her clit. Triple the pleasure. 

Felicity came up behind him, holding a tube of lube. He kept his eyes forward, but he knew she was slicking up her fingers and preparing to get him ready. He bit down on his lower lip as she slid her fingers inside of him. It always felt very foreign at first. Felicity removed her fingers and spread him wide. 

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, Ms. Smoak.” 

She slammed into him full force. 

“Fuck!” he gasped. 

She immediately flipped the vibration on to level three and began thrusting in and out of him. Felicity gripped his hips roughly as she worked him. 

“Holy shit.” His cock throbbed. 

“Oh, pet. This is so good.” She moaned, smacking his ass. 

“Fuck,” he groaned. 

He twisted his fist into the rug beneath him. It was almost more than he could take. Then, she turned up the vibration to level four. Oliver felt tears burning in his eyes. 

“Oh-oh god,” he stammered. 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Felicity screamed, apparently reaching her first climax. 

Oliver came with a shout. It was too much. Too much to handle. It felt so good, but it was dizzying. Pleasure burst all over his body as he came on the rug. 

“Mint chip! Mint chip!” He rasped. 

Felicity whipped off the vibration and pulled out as gently as she could. He collapsed on the floor in his own mess, but he didn’t care. Panting and free of the strap-on, Felicity moved to lie next to him. 

“Oliver, are you okay? Talk to me.” She brushed the hair out of his face. “You did so well, baby. So well.” 

“Too… much.” 

“I’m so sorry, honey.” 

“No, too much good,” he breathed. “I think I’ve gone blind.” 

“Oliver,” she chuckled, burying her face in his hair. “I’m going to get you some water and a snack, okay?” 

“Stay here a minute.” He rolled over to look at her. 

“I can do that too.”


End file.
